


【 Legolas Greenleaf/Harry Potter】love and duty

by shengluo01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Crossover, Elf Harry Potter, Good Albus Dumbledore, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 06:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17575781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shengluo01/pseuds/shengluo01
Summary: Crossover！Elf Harry Potter.已经和莱戈拉斯成为恋人的哈利被牵引回到了他的世界，从三年级开始，再一次成为巫师界的救世主，这一次不会有众多伤亡了。属于一个哈利和莱戈拉斯等人在霍格沃茨的小故事。





	1. 2

序  
睁开眼，巨大的蛇头横在他的左手边，不远处地上有着一本破破烂烂还穿了洞的日记本，伊瑞尔的脑子慢了两秒才意识到，这不是精灵死后前往的曼督斯神殿，而是他原来的世界。  
那个救世主的世界。  
哈利波特的世界。  
很好。  
他气笑了。  
莫名其妙让他在巫师世界死亡，莫名其妙把他带到中土大陆让他拥有一个美好幸福的家庭，又莫名其妙毁了这一切告诉他他还要当这个见鬼的救世主？！  
他能不能罢工不干了？！  
事实上就是不能。  
他必须做这个哈利波特。  
福克斯凑过来蹭了蹭哈利的脸，他看着昏迷的金妮和她身边那本残破的笔记本重重叹了口气。  
“金妮！”搬开石头的罗恩举着魔杖冲进来，坐在墙角的哈利虚弱地招了招手，“嘿伙计，金妮没事。”  
“哈利你怎么样？？”摸了摸妹妹的手，罗恩悬在心口的大石头终于落到地上。在哈利询问他洛哈特还好吗，红头发小狮子挠了挠头发说，“他连自己是谁都想不起来了。”  
“看上去我们的黑魔法防御术教授席位的确有诅咒。”哈利有气无力地调侃，他拍拍福克斯问，“可以带我们上去吗？”  
凤凰长鸣一声抓起他们往出口飞去，抱着洛哈特大腿的哈利想了想之后的——按照他的记忆他应当和邓布利多校长有一次交谈，关于他是否与伏地魔相似——但是现在，哈利叹气，他认为他没有办法完全做到把精灵的千年记忆当作一纸空谈。  
他是伊瑞尔。  
当他站在校长办公室前，他应该想到伏地魔，但是他只想到了远在异世，远在维林诺的伴侣和孩子。  
机械地处理完一切，利用卢修斯话语中的漏洞他成功让多比成为一个自由的小精灵。说实话谈起精灵，哈利总有那么一些时候不在状态。真正见识过精灵的美貌并且自己还曾是一个精灵的情况下他现在很难对家养小精灵这个名字起到共鸣——  
邓布利多看出他在被什么困扰着，他开导他，告诉他：“让我们成为哪种人的并不是我们的能力，而是我们的选择。”  
“任何时候，只要坚定本心就一定能够获得成功。”  
哈利看着邓布利多，准确的说他看着邓布利多那完好无伤的右手。再过四年，黑色的诅咒会侵蚀老人的右手进而夺去老人的生命——他该如何阻止这一切？就像老人所说的，坚定本心？  
“邓布利多校长，我……”  
他试着想要说出一切，但是剧烈的，让他脑子仿佛炸开一样的疼痛侵袭了他。  
昏过去前，他只有一个想法：如果能见到梅林，他一定要送对方一个塔朗泰拉舞。


	2. Chapter 2

1  
维林诺，莱戈拉斯匆匆地往圣殿走去。  
就在不久前，这个极乐世界遭受到一次猛烈的攻击。湛蓝色的天空被乌云遮盖，温暖的阳光变得刺骨寒冷。山清水秀的湖泊中突然出现一个又一个漩涡。水浪连天接地，冲撞着整个阿门洲的屏障。这是阿门洲从未出现过的奇异现象，莱戈拉斯抬头看了眼如往常一样平静的天色又加快了步伐。在不久前，他和伴侣的链接突然断裂，无法感知到伴侣的存在加上心底莫名的恐慌都让他在查阅众多典籍后不得不求助神明。  
只有在伴侣死后，精灵才无法感知到灵魂伴侣的存在。  
莱戈拉斯一想到这个可能性，不由地抿紧了唇。  
伊瑞尔，等待神明召见的过程中莱戈拉斯轻轻念着伴侣的名字，试图从中获取一丝力量。  
“莱戈拉斯。”维拉温和的声音响起，精灵扶正头上的王冠缓步迈入殿中，他低头躬身向神明献上他的敬意与忠诚。  
“维拉，我有一个疑惑，希望您能解答。”他不卑不亢地讲述起他与伊瑞尔的过往。无论是初见时萌芽的心情还是相处中暗生的情愫以及并肩作战时的快意潇洒……他将这些场景毫无保留地还原，他提到他同伊瑞尔建立链接时的感想，提到失去那份链接的恐慌。他也提起，他同伊瑞尔的孩子正等到着他们。他一字一句说着，维拉始终用温柔的目光注视着他。  
“我希望您能告诉我，伊瑞尔的踪迹。”他又行了一个礼，对维拉说到。  
“莱戈拉斯。”不同于维拉的声音，那是神的威严。伊路维塔的出现让身处圣殿的维拉和精灵们讶异地睁大眼。被神点名的精灵扛住神的威压，他抬起头，直视神明。刺目的圣光令精灵的双眼酸胀，他眨了眨眼，努力把精神集中在神说的话上。  
“对于伊瑞尔的离去，我深感抱歉。”  
神话语中的意思让精灵不敢深思。他努力挺直身体，思索着许多，那些曾让他无比开怀的场景在他脑海里根深蒂固。他无法想象，那些翠绿色的画面，那些他人生中最重要的过往染上灰色——他经历过生离死别，只是他从不认为在黑暗势力离去，在他们均踏上了阿门洲的土地，他还会经历这样心碎的痛苦。  
他不能。  
“莱戈拉斯……”坐在上座的瑟兰迪尔担忧地看着他的孩子。在莱戈拉斯到来前，维拉已同他们说明了这突兀的天象和伊瑞尔的离去。  
这是神也不能干涉的命运。可是瑟兰迪尔知道他的孩子一定会去干涉，一定会去干涉这一切。  
况且，瑟兰迪尔同样担心另一位在异世的孩子。  
金发的精灵闭目，他回顾着那些美好的画面许久后抬头，艰难地问道：“伊路维塔啊，请告诉我，我是否即将失去我的爱人？”  
他的神明点头。  
精灵的嘴角溢出了鲜血，这是心碎的征兆。  
“伊瑞尔的出现是我不曾预料到的。”伊路维塔叹息着，为那被迷雾湮没的命运，“他是时空法则的产物。即便是我，也无法掌控他的命运。莱戈拉斯，伊瑞尔的离去是必然。属于他的责任正在召唤他，他是那个世界的支柱。”  
他让自己集中思想，但他的思想早已背离他而去。他为神话语中关于伊瑞尔平安的消息喜悦又为伊瑞尔的责任愁苦。莱戈拉斯忆起伊瑞尔谈起一些事时眼中的怀念，也想起他们初次结合时他窥探的那部分晦暗痛苦。那是经过岁月淬炼后的伤痛，伊瑞尔将之掩埋在自己的心底不允许任何人踏入。莱戈拉斯为那份死寂惊讶，也为伊瑞尔的经历感到难受。精灵在情感上一向淡然，生离死别带来的伤痛可以被时间治愈，只有刻入骨髓的伤痛才无法被时间带走。莱戈拉斯希望和伊瑞尔共享伤痛，但是他的伴侣拒绝了他。  
他说：“莱戈拉斯，你的存在足以治愈我的伤痛。”  
越是回忆，精灵就越想飞奔到伴侣身边。他甚至没有听到伊路维塔对他的呼唤，脑海里只有打破时空界限这一个念头。  
位居高位的神散发出的气势与威压直冲中央的精灵而去，精灵的身躯抖了抖，瑟兰迪尔看着精灵嘴角的血丝，不赞同地摇了摇头。  
“伊路维塔，神明，我恳求您，请您允许我和他一同前去。”精灵上前一步，跪下。他知道神明在警告他那些不该冒出的念头，可是他忍不住。得知伊瑞尔处在其他时空，他渴求与他再见的想法就更强烈。他愿意拿所有的力量来换取这一次机会，即便成功的机会寥寥无几。  
“伊瑞尔的离开不意味着他无法归来。你可以选择等待。他属于精灵，即使伊瑞尔的肉体死亡，他的灵魂也会回到曼督斯神殿，他依然可以转生回到维林诺，你们的伴侣链接也依然有效。”  
“时空并不属于造物主的范畴，即便是我也无法确认违背时空会造成什么后果，你的身体和灵魂极有可能被时空撕裂。如此，你可还想继续？”  
“对于精灵，百年也不过一时。”莱戈拉斯抚着心口，露出一个惨淡的笑容，“我不想伊瑞尔忘记他和我的一切，也不希望在他痛苦绝望时我无法陪在他的身边。我可以选择等待，但我无法忍受等待带来的漫长孤寂。我相信伊瑞尔他在等我，我也相信自己一定能够到达他的身边。”  
“即使这样的选择会令你失去精灵的身躯？”  
金发精灵给了坐在主神下侧附近的父亲一个抱歉的眼神，接着他掷地有声地回答：“是的。”  
“好。”神应下他子民的请求，“两天后，我会亲自送你离开。”  
精灵松了口气，他在叩谢神明的仁慈后退出圣殿。能够再见伴侣的欣喜围绕的精灵，一直到他回到住所，见到他和伴侣的女儿。  
Valin，他们的快乐。  
女儿期盼欣喜的眼神让莱戈拉斯一时无言，他不知道该如何给Valin解释这一切。对他和伊瑞尔来说，Valin的存在是一个意外，谁也不知道魔法相融会发生质变，可是Valin出生了。他们在这个孩子上倾注了许多心血和爱意。他舍不得离开他的小公主，但是伊瑞尔……  
莱戈拉斯深呼吸，他会告诉女儿，他将要离开一阵子的事。  
“Valin。”他轻轻呼唤着小精灵的名字。  
“Ada！”和加里安一起蹲着喂兔子的小精灵在看到自己Ada后兴奋地扑了过去，“Ada你去哪了？”  
抱起浅金色发丝的小精灵，莱戈拉斯轻轻拍着女儿的背，贴着女儿的面容亲了一口：“Ada去见维拉了，Valin，还在害怕吗？”  
小精灵摇摇头。精灵一百六十岁才能褪去少儿的样子，Valin现在不足一百岁，浅金色的发丝和粉嫩的脸颊让她看上去像个精致的瓷娃娃——她的另一位父亲一直这么形容她。想到伊瑞尔，莱戈拉斯犹豫着，他不知道该怎么和女儿解释他要离开。  
“Ada，维拉他们能够把父亲带回来吗？” Valin的小手圈着莱戈拉斯的脖子，那双同伊瑞尔一样翠绿色的眸子里满满都是期待，“Valin想父亲。”  
“他会回来的，他舍不得Valin。呐，Valin，”莱戈拉斯亲亲女儿肉嘟嘟的脸颊，“Ada要去把你的父亲带回来，所以会有很长很长一段时间见不到你。答应Ada，你会乖乖留在祖父身边好吗？”  
“Ada，你们会有危险吗？”小精灵仰起头，直视莱戈拉斯的眸子问。  
“不会的。我们不会让自己陷入危险。”莱戈拉斯把女儿放在藤椅上拿出梳子梳理着女儿柔顺的头发，“Ada向Valin保证，我们很快就会回来。”  
“那么，拉钩。”小精灵伸出小指，“父亲说过，这是约定。”  
“Ada不可以欺骗Valin。”  
“好，Ada和Valin约定，我们会很快回来。”莱戈拉斯从善如流地和女儿拉钩。女儿窝在他怀里把玩着他的金发，施加过法术的藤椅在没有推动的情况下也能荡来荡去。莱戈拉斯唱起了精灵的童谣哄着怀里的小公主，Valin在歌声下困倦地打了两个哈欠。莱戈拉斯亲吻着女儿柔软的秀发，女儿拉扯他的头发的手逐渐松开，酣睡的小精灵是他的至宝。他调整了坐姿，让女儿睡得更舒服些。

埃尔隆德和瑟兰迪尔踏进花园时莱戈拉斯还在轻声哼歌哄着入睡的小精灵。他们不愿打破这样温馨的画面，在加里安的引路下先一步往书房走去。莱戈拉斯又抱了Valin一会儿，才把女儿交给等候在旁的女性精灵。依他的安排，Valin将会在瑟兰迪尔身边渡过很长一段时间，也许，这个时间会是永远。  
他的手掌按在心口上方，绿色的光辉凝聚在他掌心，又从他的掌心飘到小精灵周围。这是他能够给予女儿最好的祝福，一个保护女儿不受伤害的咒语。这会让他失去一部分力量，但是这样安排是最好的，瑟兰迪尔是小精灵的祖父，他相信自己的父亲会好好照顾这个孙女。  
“殿下，瑟兰迪尔陛下和埃尔隆德大人在书房等您。”  
加里安的声音适时唤回他的神智。莱戈拉斯应了一声，整理好起褶皱的衣服，他快步往书房走去。  
“父亲，埃尔隆德大人。”他向两位长者颔首致意。他转身，给两位长者沏了一壶茶。他的的书房被伊瑞尔施了咒语。书房四季温暖如春，更有自动工作的茶具和抱枕。这是他的伴侣担心他过于疲劳给他准备的。莱戈拉斯的指尖抚上茶杯，浓重的思念令他神色悒郁。他眨了眨眼，将茶杯端到两位长者面前。  
“我不得不说，你今天太欠考虑。”瑟兰迪尔喝了一口茶，开始数落着自己的孩子。莱戈拉斯静静听着瑟兰迪尔责备，没有反驳。他知道自己今天做了最危险也是最未知的抉择但如他所言，他无法做到等待。  
“父亲。”他换了一个更亲密的称呼，“Ada，您知道伊瑞尔对我的重要性。”  
“是，我知道。”瑟兰迪尔放下茶杯，“所以你更应该等待。”  
“我不想去赌那微小的可能性。”莱戈拉斯转过身，笑了，“我很清楚曼督斯殿堂会洗涤精灵的灵魂。即使伊瑞尔回归，他也不再是我的伴侣。”  
“精灵一生只会有一个伴侣。”莱戈拉斯直视瑟兰迪尔的眼睛，他知道这对瑟兰迪尔来说也是一个伤口，“我很抱歉。”他说，却没有逃避。   
父子之间僵持着，埃尔隆德不得不出来打圆场：“瑟兰迪尔，你也不希望伊瑞尔忘了你。”他不得不指出年长精灵的真正想法，“而且，并不是没有办法。”他垂眸思索后，说道。  
“您有办法？”莱戈拉斯的双目一下子亮了，“您能把他带回来吗？”  
“我不能。”埃尔隆德苦笑，“莱戈拉斯，那是伊路维塔都做不到的事。”  
似乎不忍看那双漂亮的蓝灰色眼睛再次黯淡，埃尔隆德补充：“但是我们可以将力量聚集在一起，为你创造出一个通道。”  
莱戈拉斯不明所以地看着他。  
“你的，我的，还有瑟兰的。我们三个精灵的力量可以帮助伊路维塔稳定时空传送的通道，这样可以加大成功抵达异世的可能性。”  
“可是这样……”莱戈拉斯皱眉，他不希望父亲和叔辈陪自己一同冒险，“这个方法太过冒险了。”  
“如果你的决心只是这样，那么我认为等待才是最好的选择。”瑟兰迪尔说。  
“我当然不是！”他拔高声音，“我是不想你们受伤。”  
“你认为我会看着你去冒险？还是你认为我对于我的两个孩子都在异世这件事无动于衷？”  
“我没有！”  
“你们两个都冷静点。”埃尔隆德再次拦在他们中间，“莱戈拉斯，你先听我说。”他转向年轻的精灵，“只有你一人的力量，那无疑是送死。时空的规则是固定的，贸然打破他们的后果谁也无法预料。而我和你父亲的力量起码能够确保我们成功抵达伊瑞尔的位置。伊路维塔无法插手伊瑞尔的使命，但是他能感知伊瑞尔的气息。这样我们成功的把握也有七成——”  
“所以我们会和你一起去。”埃尔隆德说。他知道莱戈拉斯听完后会同意的。莱戈拉斯的确在认真思索着这个可行性，只是他还是不希望自己的父亲和长辈为自己冒险。这时，书房的大门突然被人推开，头发花白的矮人举着斧子站在门口——他显然已经旁听许久了，“那么加上我，这事应该有十成的把握。”  
“事先说明，我没有偷听。”被精灵王冷冽的眸子一扫，矮人讪讪地捋着他已经变得花白的胡子，“我只是来找莱戈拉斯，正好听见。”他干笑几声。  
“这可不是闹着玩。”埃尔隆德说，“我们不知道异世是怎么样的世界，我们在那的力量很可能还不如人类。”他对金雳说，矮人立马生气地敲了敲斧子，“嘿，我有自保能力。”  
“莱戈拉斯，伊瑞尔也是我的孩子。”瑟兰迪尔再次重复，“我希望能在他最困难的时候给予他帮助。”  
在父亲和好友的注视下，他终是同意了埃尔隆德的提议。 

哈利回到这个世界有两个月了。中土大陆在他身上刻下的痕迹仿佛尽数消失了一样，他望着自己手掌上被利器划开的伤口深呼吸。他没办法使用精灵的治愈能力，更没办法看透现在和未来的危机。他尝试过，在清理草坪时和树木对话，意料之中也意料之外地没有回应。除了多出来的那六千年记忆，他身上已经找不出任何精灵的影子。  
这也没什么不好的——  
他想，试图让自己释然。上辈子他没有精灵的能力也成功地把伏地魔送去见了梅林，只不过失去了一份不属于他的力量而已，用不着在意。他努力说服自己却无法抑制恐慌，他很害怕，他的离去对莱戈拉斯造成无法挽回的伤害。  
伴侣的链接是双向的。当年他和莱戈拉斯缔结关系时就害怕如果有天他再度变成人类，精灵会面对生老病死或独自永生的结局。他从不低估莱戈拉斯的爱意，所以他很清楚，无论哪种结局，精灵都会心碎而亡。  
他凝视掌心的伤口，恳求着梅林或者伊路维塔，恳求他们别对他这么残忍。  
哈利波特可以在失去一切的基础上拯救世界，但伊瑞尔承担不起失去莱戈拉斯的代价。  
“哈利波特！”弗农的大嗓门惊醒了他，  
哈利无奈地跑去帮弗农搬运箱子。自从去年暑假多比制造的那一系列麻烦事后，弗农他们知道哈利假期无法动用那些在他们看来十恶不赦的魔法。他又回到了各种使唤哈利的日子，只不过达利没有跟着凑热闹——显然第一年的猪尾巴事件把这位养尊处优的小少爷吓得不清。即便哈利不能动用魔法，达利也会离他远远的。这不能说一件好事，但起码让哈利的生活清静了不少。  
这样想着的哈利被弗农揪着领子按在了楼梯口。  
“小子，听着，明天玛姬要到了，你给我收好你那些奇奇怪怪的现象！不然我要你好看！”弗农威吓道。  
又是这样，哈利叹了口气。  
哈利一再表示他不会做出任何出格的行为，除非玛姬姑妈让他的情绪无法控制。他无视弗农铁青的脸色继续往下说道，他会遵循他的意思乖乖做一个悔改倾向良好的学生，只要玛姬不试图辱骂他的父母。这番大胆的话让弗农的眼珠子瞪大，哈利耸耸肩，这次他没指望弗农去签那张霍格莫德的允许书，在交锋中全然拿捏着弗农不敢让玛姬看到他“稀奇古怪”一面的弱点。弗农的脸涨得通红，在哈利老神在在的目光下，他最终从牙缝里挤出了同意。  
这当然也是有代价的，比如他今天的晚饭。  
哈利赶在弗农锁上门先从厨房顺了两块面包。如果没记错的话，这两块面包将是他的生日口粮——是的，他马上就要到13岁生日了。而距离他上次的生日宴会，也才不过半年。  
瑟兰迪尔从不愿意亏待自己的孩子，除去成人礼外，密林精灵也必会庆祝两个王子的生日宴会。莱戈拉斯和他都有偷偷开溜的想法，不过谁也没真正实行过。不论是王的笑容还是给予紧绷的森林一丝喘息与放松的机会，他们都乐于看到精灵们欢笑的容颜。美丽的星光盛宴伴随着他们成长，这个习俗直到莱戈拉斯成为伊锡利安的领主，直到他们前往维林诺也依然保持着。  
他握了握拳，掌心的伤口渗出一些绯红色的液体。他看着那抹红色，记忆自动追溯到他的成人礼。他的成人礼和莱戈拉斯一样浩大，却比莱戈拉斯的成人礼多了不少波折。当时，埃尔隆德派遣了林谷双子前来祝福。那对双生子同他和莱戈拉斯的年龄差不多，四个还算得上孩子的精灵一见如故，把瑟兰迪尔“不能离开王宫太远”的命令抛在脑后，他们无意走进了被黑暗侵蚀的密林并且被一堆大型蜘蛛围在了中间。埃莱丹埃洛赫拔出长剑护着他和莱戈拉斯突围。他本想做些什么，但是蜘蛛身上传来的黑暗让他脑子突突地钝痛着，像极了当年因为魂器引发的剧痛。他默念着大脑封闭术也阻止不住这样的疼痛和无力感，莱戈拉斯的弓箭只能自保而且也有限制，双生子虽然默契十足却也无法保证带着他一个累赘能从这样的蜘蛛群里逃脱。他感受到他们的着急和担忧，所以他选择用瑟兰迪尔送给他的礼物——一把匕首，在自己的掌心狠狠划了一刀。他听到埃莱丹的叫喊声，那时候虚弱的他只能靠在莱戈拉斯身上默念幻影移形的咒语把他们带回到王宫。  
虽然之后他就脱力昏迷了。  
再度醒转见到埃洛赫他才知道他已经昏迷了一个月，埃尔隆德花费许多精力才将那些影响他的黑暗驱逐。  
他又在瑞文戴尔住了大半年才回到密林——然后密林的王给他补办了一场成人宴会。而宴会上，莱戈拉斯握着他的手许久没有说话。  
那条对于莱戈拉斯来说几乎是噩梦的疤痕在他七百岁的时候终于褪去。莱戈拉斯检查了许多遍终于确定这个结果后开心地喝光了瑟兰迪尔的一桶酒。他陪着莱戈拉斯喝，然后双双醉倒在酒窖里被加里安抓个正着。瑟兰迪尔对他们偷喝他珍藏的行为没有说什么，除了第二天背着手告诉他们，他们需要加重课业程度外，这位王真的没有做出任何处罚的行为——  
虽然两位王子都被繁重的课业折腾得够呛。  
回忆在十二点的钟声响起后戛然而止。


End file.
